Vulcan Pepper
Vulcan Pepper (バルカンコショウ, Barukankoshou), aka The Olympian Forge (オリンピア鍛造, Orinpia tanzō), is a massive Plant Ingredient located on West Six of Area 6 in the Gourmet World. It is part of a collection of Ingredients and Beasts known as the Olympian Ingredients. Description On first glance, it appears to be a mountain, just like any other. However, it is not a mountain, but rather a massive pepper plant that has grown with the tip pointed towards the sky. Most of the time, Vulcan Pepper appears to be pretty dormant, with only a small column of white smoke rising from the crater. The smoke is a sign that Vulcan Pepper is cooking. Below Vulcan Pepper is a thriving and healthy looking ecosystem, though it should be noted that there is a ring of cliffs surrounding that ecosystem like a bowl. As Food Special Preparation The flesh of the pepper plant is rock solid and inedible. The only time Vulcan Pepper can be consumed is whenever it "erupts," which is reported to happen once every 1000 years, like clockwork. The eruption is actually the juices of the pepper plant boiling over and flowing out of Vulcan Pepper like lava. One must take care when Vulcan Pepper erupts, because the liquid is extraordinarily hot, capable of cooking living things alive in a matter of seconds. The liquid will run out of the Vulcan Pepper plant and fill the "bowl" that is the valley below the Vulcan Pepper and create a soup out of everything that is living there. As such, to taste the Vulcan Pepper is more a matter of timing and surviving the eruption than any need to Cook it. However, it may be possible to speed up the cooking time. One does, however, have to wait at least three months for all the flavors to come together for the cooking to finish and another three months after that for the liquid to cool down enough for one to be able to even approach it to gather any. The flavor of the liquid is said to be 1000 times hotter than a Carolina Reaper, which measures at 1,600,000 – 2,200,000 Scoville heat units. As such, it is believed to be impossible to consume the liquid on its own. This means that one has to consume the Soup that is created after the Vulcan Pepper erupts and fills the valley bowl. The heat of the liquid will rapidly corrode most bowls, requiring some very special and high quality bowls in order to collect the liquid for consumption. The recommended material for the bowl to be made of is the hide of a Martius Serpent, the only Beast known to survive the Vulcan Pepper eruption. No two Vulcan Pepper Lava Bowls ever taste the same due to variations in the flora and fauna the repopulate the valley after each eruption. However, all the soups are extremely spicy and rich in flavor. A half-serving is said to leave the average Bishokuya feeling full for the next 10 years. One major benefit has been reported from having even tasted Vulcan Pepper Lava Bowl, and that is that Appetite Constructs become stronger and more durable, as if they had been reforged by the fires of the dish. Trivia *Inspired by: Vulcan is the Roman god of fire , metalworking and the forge (Hephaestus in Greece) *Images are of two Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG cards: Jurassic World and Volcanic Eruption respectively *Height is twice that of Mt. Everest Behind the Scenes *This Ingredient was made for Phantombeast's 2015 Birthday *Relationship between Vulcan Pepper, Martius Serpent and Venusian Rose is in reference to the relationship between the gods that inspired the Ingredients Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Lee's Garden Category:Plant Category:Vegetable Category:Vegetables Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Original Ingredient Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl Unknown Category:Olympian Ingredients Category:Area 6